


I'll Be Your Man

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio - Freeform, Ignis - Freeform, Iris - Freeform, LuNa - Freeform, M/M, Nyx - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, clarus - Freeform, il giardino di efp, noctis - Freeform, pasqua 2018, prompt efp, prompto - Freeform, regis - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: “Dipende, se hai fatto il bravo. Hai fatto il bravo, Noct?”.“Non molto… in realtà… potrei aver fatto una stupidaggine”, asserì, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada, mentre il pensiero di ciò che aveva fatto lo sovrastò e si sentì dannatamente stupido.Prompto, apparentemente per nulla preoccupato da quell’affermazione, rispose: “E quale sarebbe la novità?”.“Che ho detto a mio padre che non vedi l’ora di incontrarlo, e lui… ha organizzato un pranzo per il suo compleanno”.[Promptis - One Shot - Fluff - Partecipa al Gioco di Pasqua 2018 indetto dal gruppo Facebook: Il Giardino di EFP]





	I'll Be Your Man

  * **Partecipa al gioco di Pasqua 2018 del gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di EFP.**

  * **Prompt 1:** “La mia vita sarebbe sprecata senza di te.” “Stai parlando con quel pezzo di cioccolata, vero?”   
**Prompt 2:** “Potrei aver fatto una stupidaggine.” “Quale sarebbe la novità?” “Che questa volta tu sei il mio fidanzato affettuoso che non vede l’ora di incontrare la mia famiglia.”  
 




•-♥•♥•♥-•

 

I'll Be Your Man  


•-♥•♥•♥-•

 

L’aereo aveva fatto un leggero ritardo, ma per Noctis fu come aver atteso una vita intera, esattamente come lo era stato vivere quelle tre settimane senza Prompto, partito per Niflheim ad un seminario di fotografia che lui stesso gli aveva regalato. Regalo che si era pentito amaramente di avergli fatto.

Troppo lontani, per troppo tempo. Per lui, poi che gli mancava pure quando non era in casa per una giornata intera a causa del lavoro.

La porta scorrevole del gate si aprì, e Noctis alzò il collo tra la folla per cercarlo e quando lo vide, sorridente ma visibilmente stanco, con il suo trolley verde acido, che spiccava tra tutti,  un cappellino dei Lucian Eagles in testa, la camicia a quadretti legata ai fianchi e una maglietta a maniche corte che gli stava larga sulle braccia perché le aveva troppo magre.

“Prom!”, urlò, con fin troppo entusiasmo, tanto che qualcuno si voltò a guardarlo e alcune persone parvero addirittura riconoscerlo, mormorando qualcosa come: “Ma quello non è il Principe?”, “Somiglia al figlio del Re!” e altre cose che decise di ignorare di proposito.

Prompto lo individuò e, superando velocemente gli altri passeggeri, si precipitò a salutarlo e lui, per istinto lo abbracciò e lo alzò da terra.

Si guardarono per qualche secondo sorridendo, prima di scambiarsi un bacio profondo e quasi liberatorio, poi Noctis gli prese il trolley e lui gli circondò un braccio intorno alla vita e uscirono.

“La prossima volta che decido di regalarti una cosa del genere, fammi del male fisico”, gli disse, mentre lasciavano l’aeroporto,

Prompto sbuffò divertito: “E’ stato un regalo bellissimo e malgrado la lontananza, mi è servito tantissimo sia per il lavoro che per la vita di ogni giorno! Ho scoperto tanto sulla psicologia delle persone e questo dovrebbe convincerti a non provare alcun pentimento”.

“Mi pento eccome. Se fosse passato ancora un giorno senza vederti mi sarei dato alla droga, probabilmente”, rispose Noctis, dandogli un piccolo pugno sul braccio, fingendosi indignato da quel modo di fare.

“Scemo”, lo apostrofò Prompto, poi si baciarono di nuovo, prima di salire in macchina e iniziare il loro viaggio verso casa. 

“Quindi è andata bene?”. chiese Noctis, quando lasciò il parcheggio e iniziò ad avviarsi verso la superstrada che li avrebbe riportati a Insomnia.

“Sì, molto bene. Dopo ti faccio vedere qualche scatto, ho anche una stampa di un paesaggio che ho fotografato, il Dirigente ha deciso di stampare una copia ad ognuno di noi. Pensavo di attaccare la nostra sulla parete del divano”.

“Tutto quello che vuoi, basta che mi prometti di non partire più… non immediatamente, intendo”, si raccomandò ancora Noctis e Prompto gli posò la testa sulla spalla, sorridendo.

“Dipende, se hai fatto il bravo. Hai fatto il bravo, Noct?”.

“Non molto… in realtà… potrei aver fatto una stupidaggine”, asserì, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada, mentre il pensiero di ciò che aveva fatto lo sovrastò e si sentì dannatamente stupido.

Prompto, apparentemente per nulla preoccupato da quell’affermazione, rispose: “E quale sarebbe la novità?”.

“Che ho detto a mio padre che non vedi l’ora di incontrarlo, e lui… ha organizzato un pranzo per il suo compleanno”.

“Ma… e perché sarebbe una stupidaggine? Noct, incontrare tuo padre? Stiamo insieme da tre anni, era anche ora che succedesse! Cioè, insomma, so che la tua non è una famiglia ordinaria e che tuo padre è il Re ed io, anche se sono il tuo fidanzato continuo ad essere un semplice cittadino di Insomnia ma… abbiamo deciso di sposarci entro i prossimi due anni, era anche ora. Non ti nascondo che la cosa mi impaurisca e che io sia molto nervoso all’idea ma sono anche così eccitato all’idea di incontrarlo, finalmente. Poi tuo padre sembra una persona così alla mano! Quando è il pranzo?”, disse, e alla fine di quella valanga di parole, sorrise con gli zigomi che gli si alzarono e si arrossarono e Noctis, ormai avvezzo a certe tempeste logorroiche, rise e si rese conto che gli era mancato molto più di quanto avesse pensato fino a quel momento.

Poi il sorriso si spense, quando l’ombra del ricordo del pranzo lo sovrastò e, tornando a guardare la strada, rispose atono: “Oggi… cioè, ora”.

“Cosa? Noct… sono appena sceso dall’aereo, e devo darmi una lavata! Ho fatto più di tre ore di volo tra gente che puzzava e bambini che facevano i loro bisogni nei pannoloni. Ho i capelli spettinati, sono vestito come uno stracc-”.

“Andremo a casa, faremo la doccia insieme, faremo l’amore e andremo. Ovviamente i primi due sono scambiabili nell’ordine…”, lo interruppe, e visto che era fermo ad un semaforo, non gli diede tempo di rispondere, gli mise una mano dietro la nuca e se lo portò vicino per baciarlo.

“V-va bene”, fu il commento confuso di Prompto, troppo coinvolto da quel bacio per dire altro e, decisi più che mai ad arrivare a casa per recuperare il troppo tempo perduto lontani l’uno dall’altro, il viaggio in macchina proseguì.

 

...

 

L’arrivo a palazzo fu quasi un sogno ad occhi aperti, o almeno lo sembrava per Prompto.

Per tutto il tragitto da casa loro - un piccolo appartamento al centro di Insomnia - e la casa natale del principe fu un mix di emozioni e stupore per il biondino, che palesava come sempre con una genuinità unica.

Noctis era felice di vederlo così spensierato, ma si vedeva che era nervoso. Dopotutto era la prima volta, dopo tre anni di relazione, che lo portava a casa sua, da suo padre, il Re e per quanto non potesse capire quale potesse essere il nervosismo riguardo a quel fatto visto che per lui era un situazione normale, riuscì a mettersi nei panni del suo fidanzato.

Posteggiato la macchina in un parcheggio sotterraneo, una piccola golf car andò a recuperarli, e Prompto commentò la cosa con un ironico: “Bene, mi piace che non debba camminare. Dove andiamo?”.

“Al giardino reale, Signore”, rispose il pilota, tutto d’un pezzo e Prompto si voltò a guardare Noctis con stupore, gli occhi violacei strabuzzati.

“ _Signore_ ? Noct, è… tutto strano", ammise e Noctis scoppiò a ridere.

“Dovrai farci l'abitudine, qui funziona così. Sappi che è strano anche per me… beh, almeno a te chiamano Signore, io sono  _Vostra Altezza_ o  _Maestà._ Mi vengono i brividi ogni volta”.

Prompto sbuffò: “Uffa, tutte le fortune su di te”.

“Guarda, piccolo arrogante, che quando mi sposerai toccherà anche a te un titolo nobiliare. Io fossi in te inizierei a farci l'abitudine”, lo canzonó, prendendogli la punta del naso con due dita, poi lo baciò all'improvviso facendolo arrossire.

Il viaggio verso il giardino reale fu breve e quando scesero dalla golf car Prompto non smise un attimo di ringraziare l’uomo che li aveva guidati fin lì, e Noctis alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando divertito, perché era di una tenerezza sconfinata e lo amava soprattutto per quello.

Lo prese per mano, mentre percorrevano un piccolo percorso fatto di mattoncini e staccionate coperte di fiori e, inondati dall’odore di questi, si trovarono di fronte ad un enorme gazebo che ospitava una tavolata lunga e colma di cibo, cestini di frutta e ancora fiori.

Noctis sentì la mano di Prompto tremare nella sua e, cercando di tranquillizzarlo gli accarezzò il dorso con il pollice.

“Tranquillo”, si raccomandò e il biondino annuì incerto.

Alcune persone erano già lì, e fu felice di veder già Gladio e Ignis intenti in una gioiosa chiacchierata col Clarus Amicitia, Iris e Lunafreya, la sua migliore amica,che si carezzava il pancione ormai prossimo a donarle un piccolo bimbo, definito già il miracolo di Eos, frutto dell’amore tra la ragazza e il generale dell’esercito di Insomnia, Nyx Ulric.

“Luna… quella è Luna?”, chiese Prompto, mentre si avvicinavano, ammaliato dalla bellezza sconfinata della ragazza bionda che parve la prima ad accorgersi di loro e, con un sorriso meraviglioso li accolse.

“Noct!”, sorrise e lo abbracciò, lui contraccambió, prima di accarezzarle la pancia con dolcezza.

“Sei… bellissima", le disse, senza riuscire a trattenere quel commento e lei ridacchió con una mano davanti la bocca.

“La gravidanza rende belli, lo sapevi?", commentò Luna, poi si voltò a guardare Prompto e Noctis si rese conto di doverglielo presentare, e quando anche lui lo guardò non riuscì a trattenere una risata di fronte al suo sguardo sconvolto.

“Luna, lui è il  _famoso_ Prompto di cui ti ho parlato tanto… il mio… - si grattò la testa con imbarazzo -  _fidanzato_ ”.

“A-ah”, boccheggió il biondino mostrandole la mano tremante e Luna, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso, lo abbracciò direttamente.

Noctis apprezzò quel gesto meno formale, avrebbe sicuramente infuso sicurezza nel suo ragazzo che contraccambio decisamente più rilassato.

“N-Noct mi ha parlato così tanto ti di te e sei… così bella dal vivo”, le disse Prompto, quando si furono staccati, “Congratulazioni poi per il tuo matrimonio e per…  _questo”,_ disse infine indicando la pancia della ragazza.

“Grazie! Nascerà tra più o meno una settimana. Sono agli sgoccioli ma non sarei mai potuta mancare al compleanno del Re, sapendo poi che Noctis avrebbe portato finalmente a casa il suo fidanzato… so tutto di te, mi mancava solo conoscerti. Noctis… lui parla spesso di te, anzi, parla solo di te”, ammise lei è si voltò a guardarlo, facendolo arrossire.

“Beh… non… sempre, la maggior parte delle volte”, cercò di giustificarsi mente Prompto arrossiva come un peperone, quindi aggiunse per cambiare discorso: “Nyx dov’e?”.

“In servizio, purtroppo ma ci raggiungerà più tardi con Cor. Anche lui è ansioso di conoscerti, Prompto”, sorrise la ragazza, stringendo la mano del biondino tra la sua forse per metterlo a suo agio, ma Prompto era un fascio di nervi, forse all’idea che presto avrebbe conosciuto suo suocero, il Re, “Andiamo, Clarus e Iris sono in attesa di conoscerti”.

Il cammino verso gli altri fu breve.

Prompto era decisamente più a suo agio, con Gladio e Ignis, dato che per fortuna, essendo amici del Principe, li aveva conosciuti in circostanze tranquille e poteva ritenerli suoi amici dopotutto.

Ignis aveva sempre una certa premura nei suoi confronti, gentile e premuroso si informava sempre sulla sua salute mandandogli spesso SMS carini e amichevoli.

Gladio era più rude ma era quello con cui si  sentiva più a suo agio, o almeno così gli aveva detto. Gli faceva battute, lo prendeva in giro, era più fisico e pur essendo così diversi, quel fatto lì accomunava moltissimo ed era un sollievo. 

Noctis era felice di vedere che i suoi due migliori amici avevano accolto il suo fidanzato con un calore simile. Per lui era importante.

Dopo aver chiacchierato per un po’, e aver appreso che Ignis e Gladio si sarebbero sposati probabilmente la primavera successiva - e Noctis fu sollevato che dopotutto avrebbero convogliato a nozze prima di loro, non sapeva perché ma quel fatto lo rasserenava - infine suo padre uscì nel giardino, col suo bastone, zoppicando come sempre e Noctis sorrise nel vederlo, prima di voltarsi verso Prompto, ora bianco come un cencio.

Gli prese subito la mano, stringendola e lo vide deglutire, per nulla pronto a quell’incontro ma era ormai obbligato, non poteva fuggire.

“Sto per conoscere tuo padre… tuo padre è il Re”, disse, in un mormorio e quell’ovvietà fece ridere moltissimo Noctis.

Re Regis si avvicinò, salutò tutti, Luna per prima e quasi commuovendosi di fronte al suo pancione e, infine, si avvicinò a suo figlio.

Il sorriso di suo padre era radioso e contagioso, e Noctis lo aveva sempre un po’ paragonato a quello di Prompto, e si era decisamente reso conto col tempo che i due erano più simili di quanto potesse credere.

Si abbracciarono.

Era sempre dolcissimo quel calore e da quando stava con Prompto, non si vergognava più a palesare il suo affetto con qualcuno. Non esageratamente ma era cambiato tanto grazie al biondino.

“Noct, ben arrivati”, lo salutò suo padre, e lui gli diede una piccola pacca sulla spalla.

“Come sta il mio vecchio?”, gli chiese anche per mantenere un certo distacco dall'atmosfera regale per permettere a Prompto, ancora fisso con la bocca quasi spalancata sul Re, di sentirsi a suo agio.

“Un anno più vecchio, ma bene”, gli rispose facendogli l’occhiolino, poi si voltò verso Prompto, e gli sorrise, “Non mi presenti il tuo futuro sposo?”, chiese e Prompto sussultò.

“V-vostra Altezza! Io sono… sono Prompto Argentum ed è un vero piace, anzi un enorme piacere, gigantesco, conoscervi e io… vorrei farvi i miei più sinceri auguri per il vostro compleanno!”, balbettò il biondino, facendo subito un inchino fin troppo profondo e senza riemergerne per un tempo infinitamente lungo.

Noctis lo guardò cercando di trattenersi dal ridere, era troppo adorabile e quando suo padre gli diede una leggera gomitata e lui si voltò a guardarlo, quello disse: “È sempre così formale?”.

“No, è solo nervoso. Si è preparato il discorso per tutta la durata del tragitto, non farci caso”, gli rispose e suo padre scoppiò a ridere, prima di posare una mano sulla spalla di Prompto e invitarlo a riemergere da quell’inchino.

Non appena fu in piedi lo abbracciò.

L’espressione di puro panico di Prompto durò giusto qualche istante, prima di addolcirsi totalmente e di arrossire così tanto che le sue lentiggini sembravano aver preso fuoco.

Era bello, anche più del solito.

Quell'espressione gli donava e Noctis inclinò la testa di lato, intenerito, gustandosela finché avrebbe potuto farlo.

“Non c'è bisogno che tu sia così formale, ragazzo. Io sono felice in un contesto più spensierato, le situazioni seriose mi mettono a disagio”.

Prompto rise leggermente: “Anche a me Altezza!”, ammise Prompto e Noctis scoppiò a ridere di gusto, intenerito da quella scena.

“Non chiamarmi Altezza, per favore! Per te sono Regis, e basta! Ci tengo che tu lo faccia, Prompto”, sorrise il Re, poi si sciolse dall’abbraccio e il biondino si grattò la testa in imbarazzo.

“N-non sarà semplice, ma ci proverò. Insomma, ho pur sempre davanti il Re”, disse, e l’ansia parve pervadere di nuovo ma Regis disse qualcosa che spiazzò entrambi, persino Noctis.

“Sono il padre del tuo fidanzato, e basta. Non c'è nessuna formalità in questo, solo… una profonda felicità nel vedervi così uniti e ora, se volete scusarmi, vado a salutare il resto degli invitati e darò il via al banchetto. Prompto, ti voglio accanto a me, intesi?”, si raccomandò e Noctis lo vide esitare qualche secondo, cercare in lui una sorta di sicurezza e quando annuì sembrò ritrovarla.

“Certo, con molto piacere Altez- Regis”, rispose con un sorriso e l'uomo ridacchiò, poi se ne andò.

Noctis e Prompto rimasero soli mentre lo vedevano abbracciare Clarus, e poi Ignis e Gladio e la piccola Amicitia, saltellante e allegra come sempre e il biondino sembrava a suo agio ora sebbene ancora intento a capire forse se stava sognando o se era tutto vero.

“Visto? Non è stato difficile", asserí Noctis, prendendogli di nuovo la mano e Prompto la strinse con delicatezza ma non tremava più.

Si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso talmente genuino che Noctis perse un battito.

“No, è vero. Tuo padre è esattamente come lo si vede: alla mano e genuino. Forse dal vivo anche di più”, disse, poi accorciò la distanza e gli posò la testa sulla spalla per un secondo. Un secondo in cui Noctis gli rubò in fugace bacio.

Lo guidò infine verso un tavolino pieno zeppo di cioccolata, tra cui delle uova a quello fondente che sembravano chiamarli a gran voce.

Era il loro cioccolato preferito, forse uno dei pochi fattori in comune che avevano e Prompto ne prese un pezzo tra le mani e mormorò, con un sorrisetto: “La mia vita sarebbe sprecata senza di te”.

Noctis alzò un sopracciglio, e si sentì avvampare a quella confessione e, per alleggerire la cosa visto che erano in mezzo alla gente e Prompto non lo stava guardando, rispose con finto tono scettico: “Stai parlando con quel pezzo di cioccolato, vero?”.

Il biondino si voltò infine è incrociò i suoi occhi e con aria assorta, forse perso nei suoi occhi - d’altra parte lui si era appena preso nei suoi -, sbuffò divertito.

“Ovviamente!”.

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, poi Noctis lo abbracciò e gli disse, in un orecchio.

“Allora? Sei a tuo agio qui, perciò mi sposi?”.

Prompto sussultò per un attimo, prima di muoversi per guardarlo negli occhi e dire, con la voce emozionata di chi ha il cuore in gola: “Anche domani, se vorrai”, mormorò.

E il bacio che Noctis ricevette, dopo quella confessione, fu così dolce che pensò di non essersi mai sentito così felice in vita sua.

E andava bene così.

Fine.

 


End file.
